The Notebook in Sonic Style
The Notebook is a 2004 American romantic drama film directed by Nick Cassavetes. The screenplay, written by Jeremy Leven and Jan Sardi, is based on the novel of the same name by Nicholas Sparks. The film stars Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose as a young couple who fall in love during the early 1940s. Their story is narrated from the present day by an elderly man (played by Vector the Crocodile) telling the tale to a fellow nursing home resident (played by Vanilla the Rabbit). Plot At a modern-day nursing home, an elderly man (Vector) who people call "Duke", begins to read a romantic love story from his notebook to an elderly woman (Vanilla) and fellow patient. His story begins in 1940. In Seabrook Island, South Carolina, a local country boy name Noah Calhoun (Sonic) is in love with a 17-year-old girl name Allie Hamilton (Amy Rose). After seeing Allie at a carnival, Noah climbs up the Ferris wheel in an attempt to speak to her. She finally accepts to go on a date with him after he threatens to jump off of the Ferris wheel. Noah and Allie's friends, Fin and Sarah set up a movie date for them. After dancing in the middle of the street when the film ends, the two begin an idyllic summer romantic love affair. After spending a beautiful summer together with their friends, Fin and Sarah, Noah takes Allie to an old abandoned plantation house. After Allie plays the old piano, she asks him to make love to her until they're interrupted by Fin, telling them that Allie's parents have sent the police to look for her. When Allie and Noah return to her parents' mansion, her parents forbid the two to continue their romance. After Allie runs outside after Noah, but the two fight and eventually break up. The next day, Allie's mother (Rouge) informs her that they're returning home to Charleston. Allie rides her bicycle to the lumberyard in search of Noah, but finds Fin instead. She asks him to tell Noah that she loves him, and after promising he will, the two say goodbye and Allie leaves with her family. Noah writes a letter to Allie each day for one year. Her mother, Anne, intercepts them all and keeps them hidden from Allie to protect her daughter from getting her heart broken. As Noah and Allie have no contact from each other, they both have no choice, but to move on with their lives. After moving to Atlanta, Noah and Fin enlist in the army to fight in World War II. During her third year in college, Allie volunteers as a nurse to care for wounded soldiers. There she meets Lon Hammond Jr. (Shadow), a dashing young lawyer who's funny, charming, sophisticated and comes from old Southern Money. One night at a dance club with her parents, Lon proposes to Allie. She accepts gladly, but only sees Noah's face in place of Lon's. When Noah returns home from the war, his father informs him that he has sold their house, so that Noah can purchase his dream house, the Windsor Plantation House. While visiting the house with his father, all he sees is Allie. While traveling to Charleston to get the building plans approved, Noah sees Allie walking down the sidewalk. After jumping from a moving bus, Noah finds Allie eating lunch with Lon and witnesses that the two sharing a passionate kiss. From that point forward, Noah is convinced that if he restores the house, Allie will come back to him. When he finish, he gets drunk and decides to sell the house, although he later decides to keep it. While at a wedding dress fitting, Allie sees a picture of Noah and the restored house while reading an article about her wedding. Later she visits Lon's workplace and informs him that she has decided to visit Seabrook for a few days. In the present, it's made clear that the elderly woman is Allie who's suffering from dementia and cannot remember any of the events being read to her. Duke, the man who's reading to her, is her husband, but Allie can't recognize him. Their visiting children tell him that he needs to accept that she can't remember anymore. Duke tells them that the more he reads to their mother, the more she'll remember and he won't give up on her. Back in 1947, Allie checks into a hotel and goes to see Noah. The two talk for awhile before Noah invites Allie for dinner. Afterwards, he reads to Allie Walt Whitman's poetry. Before Allie leaves, Noah asks Allie to come back in the morning and she agrees. The next day, Noah takes Allie for a boat ride on the river, and shows her a place filled with swans. On their way back, a storm begins. Once they reach the shore, Allie begins to leave before confronts why Noah didn't write to her. He tells her of the 365 letters that he wrote to her. After arguing, the two kiss passionately and make love. Afterwards, Martha Shaw (Noah's love interest and Sally Acorn) visits and Allie prepares a meal for all of them. The next day, Allie awakens to find a note Noah has left saying he went to breakfast. She follows a line of white arrows and discovers an art room overlooking the river (a promise Noah had made to Allie when they were young). After painting for a while, her mother, Anne comes and appears on Noah's doorstep to pick her up. She takes Allie out for a drive and reveals that, 25 years earlier, she also loved a common man. Her parents disapproved of him, because he was lower class and Anne was banned from seeing him again. After that, she married her father when her parents approved of as he was from a rich family. Arriving back at Seabrook, Anne leaves Allie with a bundle of all of Noah's letters, revealing that she had intercepted them in an attempt to protect her from getting her heart broken and hopes that she'll make the right choice. Allie and Noah have an argument with each other and she leaves. While driving Allie begins crying and nearly has a collision with a truck. After pulling over, she reads the last letter that Noah wrote her and feels betrayed by her mother for keeping the letters away from her. Allie returns to the hotel and confesses to Lon that she has been unfaithful to him. He's angry, but says that he still deeply loves her. Allie tells him that she knows that she should be with him, but she remains indecisive. In the present, Duke asks Allie whom she chose. Becoming lucid, she remembers that the story Duke was reading is the story of how they first met. Back in 1947, after reading all of the letters, Allie appears at Noah's doorstep, having left Lon at the hotel. Elderly Allie suddenly remembers her past. After finding out about her illness, she herself wrote their story in the notebook with instructions for Noah to "read this to me and I'll come back to you." But minutes later Allie relapses, losing her memories of Noah again. She panics, not understanding who he is, and has to be sedated. The elderly Noah has a heart attack and Allie is alone for a time. However, as soon as he's sufficiently recovered, Noah ("Duke") goes to Allie's room one evening to find her lucid again. Allie questions Noah about what will happen to them when she'll not be able to remember anything anymore, and he reassures her that he'll never ever leave her. She asks him if he thinks their strong and mutual romantic love for each other is strong enough to "take them away together". He replies that he thinks their strong romance could do anything. After telling each other they love one another, Noah adds "I'll be seeing you". The next morning, a nurse comes into Allie's room only to find Allie and Noah dead in each other's arms, passed away peacefully together during the night. Cast Sonic run happily.jpg|Sonic as Noah Calhoun|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose was happy.jpg|Amy Rose as Allison "Allie" Hamilton|link=Amy Rose Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Old Noah|link=Vector the Crocodile Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Old Allie|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Anne Hamilton|link=Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Lon Hammond|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally as Martha Shaw|link=Sally Acorn Knuckles.jpeg|Knuckles as Frank Calhoun|link=Knuckles the Echidna Tails's riding the plane.jpg|Tails as Fin|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies